Sorry Nico
by Remotes
Summary: "Oh my god, Eli. If you don't stop grinding your dick against my ass I swear I'm going to rip it off." FutaEli


"Oh my god, Eli. If you don't stop grinding your dick against my ass I swear I'm going to rip it off."

Eli's eyes shot open. Instead of hearing her girlfriend's husky voice begging for more, she was awoken by the shrill sound of another third year. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her vision, and was greeted with dark black hair instead of the usual purple.

"Wha- Nico?"

Nico rolled her eyes. "Yes it's me. Now could you please unwrap your arms from- Oh god were you planning on fucking Nozomi? With me right here in the same room?" Even though she was facing away from her, Eli could tell there was a look of disgust on her friend's face.

"Of course not!" Eli exclaimed. "I just completely forgot you were here."

The shorter girl relaxed a bit. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted that you forgot about me, but please, I'm begging you, get your dick as far away from me as soon as possible."

"Oh right sorry. I-"

"Oh my. What do we have here? You're cheating on me already Elichi?" A voice sang from the doorway. "I leave to go make all of us a nice breakfast and this is what happens?"

Eli detached herself quickly and flung her body a few feet from Nico, panic etched on her face. While Nozomi joked about them doing indecent things with their friend, Eli wasn't sure if she was actually okay with physical touching.

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Yeah there's no way I'd ever go for Eli." Nico said as she sat up from her spot on the ground.

"That's righ- hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Nico gave her a pointed look. "It means I've got a girlfriend ten times hotter than you'll ever be."

Nozomi giggled from the doorway and leaned against the door frame. "As cute as this is, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

She was already dressed for the day and had woken up early. She decided to make breakfast after the three of them had a long and fun night watching movies and playing games. Eli was just too cute with her arms wrapped around Nico and the two of them seemed exhausted from their night so she decided to let them sleep longer.

Nico stood up and stretched. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped."

"It's all right Nicochi. I didn't want to disturb your cuddling, but you can help me set the table."

"I don't think I'd call that cuddling." Nico mumbled and made her way to the door.

"I'll help too." Eli stated. She started to get up, but was stopped when Nozomi motioned for her to stay.

"Actually, Elichi, I think there's something you need to do before you join us."

Eli followed Nozomi's gaze downwards and, to her horror, she was still noticeably hard. An obvious tent formed in her pajama pants.

"Eli please cover yourself. You're in the presence of a lady." Nico demanded and rolled her eyes at Eli's helpless look when she couldn't find something nearby to use as cover. "Nevermind. We'll be going now."

"Uh, Nozomi… Are you going to… you know..." Eli was too embarrassed to finish her sentence, especially with Nico in the same room. It was a bit awkward trying to ask for assistance with getting rid of a boner when the smaller girl kept glaring at her.

Nozomi, highly amused at the situation, shook her head. "Nope. It's up to you this time. We have a guest and it'd be terribly rude to leave her alone for breakfast."

"That's right." Nico agreed. "We'll be in the kitchen. Come join us when you've got that thing under control."

With that, Nozomi and Nico left Eli to her own devices.

"Don't be angry with Elichi. She just tends to get really excited in the mornings." Nozomi said as she retrieved plates from the cupboard.

"Please spare me the details." Nico responded. "That's much more than i ever needed to know about her. I'm just glad that Maki has a lot more self control."

"Hm… I don't think that's true." Nozomi gave her an incredulous look. "There have been many times when you and Maki left practice early because she was "sick" and you needed to take "care" of her."

Nico's face went red while she remembered the many instances where she and her girlfriend had to excuse themselves from Muse practice to take care of Maki's horniness, but she'd never admit it out loud, especially to Nozomi.

"Tha-that's not the same thing! Shut up." She hid her face in her hands as she realized that her girlfriend was probably worse than Eli.

Having too much fun with Nico's reactions, Nozomi continued talking. "That reminds me, do you remember that one time when Eli sprained her ankle during practice?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah. The two of you missed a whole week of practice because of it." She finished setting the table and went to retrieve the food from the kitchen.

"Well she didn't _really_ sprain her ankle."

Nico, holding the hot food, was shocked. "What the hell? Wasn't she limping for, like, a week?"

Nozomi laughed at Nico's reaction. "She's just good at acting. I didn't realize she was pretending until she pulled me into an empty classroom on the way to the nurse's office."

"Everyone was so upset. We were all worried sick while you were humping in a classroom all week?" Her anger over the fact that she didn't think of faking an injury to have sex before overshadowed her annoyance towards them.

"We did much more than humping. Probably similar to what we'd be doing this morning if not for you."

Nico groaned. "Really, I was done with this conversation before it even began so I don't know why we keep talking about it." She set down the food on the table. "I also don't need to imagine what my best friends would be doing if they didn't invite me over for a sleepover."

"Well if you want me to go into more detail..." Nozomi trailed.

"Just go already."

"I'm sorry?" Nozomi asked, confused.

"Go to her. I know you both want to… do that stuff so just go." Nico gently pushed Nozomi towards the bedroom door. "I really don't want to be caught in a bunch of sexual tension so you should get it out of your systems now."

Nozomi seemed conflicted for a moment, but gave in. "Don't worry. This won't take more than a few minutes."

"Oh my god go."

"And remember, you're always invited to join us." Nozomi winked and made her way back to her girlfriend. After the door closed Nico got her phone out of her purse, hoped that her earphones would drown out any noise that could come from behind the bedroom door, and prayed that Eli was as fast as Nozomi made her seem.


End file.
